zankyou_no_terrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Twelve
[[Twelve|''Twelve'']] is a young man who with a child-like innocence. He treats Nine like a big brother, and goes to the same high school with him. He also works alongside him. Personality He is usually an energetic person wiho likes to peep into other people's businesses. However, he can be quite a cruel person, who only displays his true personality around certain individuals. Plot He and Nine are first seen stealing plutonium from a nuclear fuel reprocessing facility. They both left a message at the scene saying VON but now it's still unclear what the meaning is of VON.Before they bomb a place they leave a video on the internet.Toji calls himself Sphinx Number 2 and afterwards always says something he likes. On the videos they give hints about the fact that they placed a bomb somewhere. The second attack was on the tokyo metropolitan government office. They placed bombs inside the building while there was a black out. While Arata was placing bombs around the building he sees Lisa and gives her one of the stuffed animals where the bombs were hidden in and tells her not to throw it away unless he says so and afterwards leave to the place where Arata is. Toji tells about the fact that he saw Lisa. Toji gives Arata two options: They can kill her in an instant if they want to or they can save her. Toji knows Arata will choose the second option and wants to help him against the nighmares he's having. Then Toji calls her and Arata gives Lisa two options: She can die where she is or she will become an accomplice. Lisa tells him she doesn't want to die and Toji takes off to save her from the building. The third attack is on a police station. Arata loses with rock paper scissors, so he went to the police station dressed as a noddle deliverer and inside the box was a bomb. After he delivered the noodles, he and Toji place a second video. In the video they tell a riddle and if you solve it you can find out where the bomb is placed, but the people of the police station were too late. The fourth attack was on a shrine, but this was a test to see if the police station already knew that Sphinx stole the plutonium. The fifth attack didn't include any expolsions, but Sphinx leaked police investigation reports of the attacks online. While they were still planning the 'attack' Toji went outside to buy some food. Outside out of concern he pulled out his celphone to look where Lisa is. Although he convinces himself that it has got nothing to do with them. At Arata and Toji's place Toji told Arata about the fact Lisa ran away from home. Toji goes out to follow Lisa, expressing his concern that her running away from home will jeopardize the mission. Toji finds Lisa and tells her to go home, but she refuses, then comments she was stupid for running away before fleeing. Later he rescues Lisa from two security guards. While they were on their way to Arata's location, Lisa asks Toji if he is going to destroy the world, to which both laugh; Lisa then comments she hadn't laughed like that in "a really long time". At Nine's location, he disapproves of Lisa staying with them, just before she suddenly collapses. History Seems like when he was young he was locked up in a institution the same as Shin. They tried to escape, but the only ones who were able to escape were Arata and Toji, leaving five behind. Trivia *Compared to Arata he is more concerned about Lisa. Although he says it's only for the sake of their attacks. Quotes *To Lisa 'So, you know.. If you make one false move, I'll kill you' Category:Characters